


Last dance

by shicchaan



Series: oisuga drabble collection ; threadfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan
Summary: "For the last time, Kou-chan. I want to dance with you."
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: oisuga drabble collection ; threadfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898953
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	Last dance

Oikawa extended his arms, hands open as he looks down at his loverㅡ former lover with a sad smile on his face, tears blurring his eyesight.

But he saw the copper eyes widened. Sugawara looks at his hand before looking up at him.

"For the last time, Kou-chan. I want to dance with you."

Sugawara let out a soft bitter chuckle as he takes Oikawa's hands, accepting the offer of the latter.

Sugawara felt the hand on his waist as they started to dance in the quiet apartment.

and instead of the usual giggles and laugh on how ridiculous the act is, sobs filled the apartment, tears starts dropping on the floor, getting stomped on by their moving feet as they clutch to each other.

They didn't even mind the marks that the tight grip will leave on their skins neither the pain of being clutched on because the pain in their pounding hearts are bigger and painful than that.

Oikawa pulls the silver haired in his chest, letting his tears fall on the beautiful gray hair of the other. He hugs him tightly, he doesn't care if Sugawara is getting squished on already.

He doesn't want to let go. He don't want to let go.

Neither Sugawara does.

Sugawara buries his face on the other's shoulder, letting out his sobs as the other holds him tighter.

"Let's meet each other soon, Tooru." Oikawa heard the soft whisper on his shoulder, making him press a kiss on the other's head.

"I'll make you proud, Kou-chan. Please wait for me."


End file.
